This application claims the priority of German patent document 199 41 984.1, filed Sep. 3, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
This present invention concerns a multipart sun roof for a motor vehicle comprising a first roof section which can be moved at an angle, second and third movable roof sections that can be longitudinally displaced in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle for positioned closing and releasing of a roof opening, and a permanently mounted fourth roof section adjacent to these movable roof sections, with displacement of the longitudinally displaceable roof sections being controllable by control, displacement, and operating elements.
German Patent Document DE 42 27 400 C2 describes a sun roof for vehicles with at least two roof sections that are displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and which can alternatively be used for closing or at least partially releasing a continuous roof opening in a fixed roof panel. In their closed position, the two roof sections are arranged successively and at least approximately flush with the contour of the fixed roof panel. One of the two roof sections is guided in a displaceable manner along the longitudinal direction of the vehicle in a guide system disposed on the inside of the roof. The other roof section is guided in a displaceable manner along the longitudinal direction of the vehicle in a guide system disposed on the outside of the roof in such a manner that it can be moved from the closed position, wherein it is approximately flush with the contour of the fixed roof panel, into an opening position wherein it comes to rest entirely above the roof panel.
Furthermore, a glass roof is known from European Patent Document EP 0 648 629 B1 which is disposed between lateral roof frames and which comprises a longitudinally displaceable roof section and a further roof section which forms an extension of the first roof section. Between the roof frames, a first angular movable roof section is located adjacent to the first windscreen frame, which is followed by a second roof section which forms the longitudinally movable roof section and in whose extension a third permanently mounted roof section is provided which forms the further roof section.
Furthermore, WO 96/01192 describes a sun roof with two front roof sections that are approximately equally long and longitudinally displaceablexe2x80x94with respect to the driving directionxe2x80x94and a rear fixed roof section. The first front roof section can be displaced at an angle and moved into an angular position above the rear permanently mounted roof section. The second front roof section is displaceable in a position below the permanently mounted rear roof section.
The second front roof section is displaceable in a position above the permanently mounted rear fixed roof section.
An object of this present invention is to create a multipart sun roof for a motor vehicle, in particular for an off-road vehicle, which provides a plurality of opening and closing options and wherein both a small opening of the roof in different roof sections as well as a relative large opening of the roof can be achieved. In addition, the individual roof sections shall be supported and guided in roof rails in a stable manner. Furthermore, the exterior roof contours, in case the roof is closed, should be provided as a continuous even surface, and any guide systems projecting beyond the roof contours are to be avoided.
According to this present invention, this object is met by providing a multipart sun roof for a motor vehicle comprising a first roof section which can be moved at an angle and at least a second and a third roof section that can be longitudinally displaced in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle for positioned closing and releasing of a roof opening as well as a permanently mounted fourth roof section adjacent to these movable roof sections, with displacement of the longitudinally displaceable roof sections being controllable by means of control, displacement, and operating elements, characterized in that the first roof section can be displaced at an angle with respect to a positioned movable second or third roof section and the two following roof sections can be displaced both individually and independently from each other as well as successively into a release and closing position by means of links that are displaceable in guide rails as well as control elements in such a way that the second and the third roof section each are arranged in a longitudinally displaceable manner in the guide rails to form their respective roof openings and, as a result thereof, both roof sections together release the entire roof opening, and at least one movable roof section or both roof sections can be displaced at an angle in the closing position.
Further advantageous features of preferred embodiments are described below and in the claims.
Principal advantages achieved by this present invention are that the guide rails that are connected with the lateral roof side rails and covered for the longitudinally displaceable roof sections, in case the roof is closed, provide a flush outside surface without any projecting guide system. For that purpose, between the lateral rails of the vehicle roof of the body structure, guide rails are provided which comprise one or several receiving chambers for displacement and control and/or operating elements of the three front roof sectionsxe2x80x94with respect to the driving direction of the vehiclexe2x80x94and which are provided so that they are covered under an outside roof contour. Each of these guide rails is connected with the lateral rails of the body structure in such a manner that the receiving chambers are arranged in the guide rails to laterally position the roof sections in a permanently mounted manner, e.g. next to each other in a horizontal plane.
The entire roof module, essentially comprising the roof sections with guide rails as well as the displacement and control and/or operating elements and further elements and/or devices belonging to the operational roof element, such as e-motors and the like, is mounted in a prepared roof opening of the body structure of the vehicle and secured on the same, e.g. by means of fastening screws or bolting or by using another connecting procedure.
The guide rails are preferably such that on the outside profile of the guide rail, a bridge extending approximately horizontally and projecting towards the outside of the vehicle is provided which can be connected with at least one lateral rail of the vehicle body structure by means of screws. Replacing the entire roof module for repairs or in the case of damage is also possible in a simple manner.
To provide a plurality of roof opening options, the movable roof sections can be displaced and tilted in such a way that at least the first roof section can be displaced at an angle once a movable second or third roof section is displaced. Both roof sections can be displaced both individually and independently from each other as well as successively by means of links and control elements that are displaceable within the guide rails into an opening and a closing position. Both the second and the third roof sections can be arranged in a longitudinally displaceable manner in the guide rails so as to release its respective roof opening, and both roof sections, can also be arranged in a longitudinally displaceable manner in the guide rails so as to together release the entire roof opening. At least one movable roof section or also both roof sections can be positioned at an angle in their closing position.
To make the individual roof sections longitudinally displaceable between the lateral roof rails, the guide rail is characterized by two profiles whose cross sections are approximately U-shaped, wherein the outside profile has a first chamber to receive the guide and control and/or operating elements for the first and the second roof section as well as to support the fourth roof section via holding and fastening means.
The inside profile of the guide rail has a second chamber to receive the guide and control and/or operating elements for the third roof section as well as a guide system for a roll-up sun screen and a receiving area for fastening of a roof paneling. As a result, the costly molding and forming of profiles is avoided since this guide system for the roll-up sun screen and the receiving structure for the fastening of the roof paneling is integrated in the guide rail.
The longitudinal displaceability of the individual roof sections is ensured in that, in the outside profile of the guide rail, the link for the first roof section and for the second roof section as well as in circular guide systems, operating ropes are arranged in a longitudinal displaceable manner. Into the guide slots of the link, link pins connected with the roof section engage, as a result of which a successive movement of the roof sections can be achieved in a simple manner once the link is moved.
In the inside profile of the guide rail, two sliding elements permanently mounted connected with each other are arranged in a longitudinally displaceable manner which engage in guide systems of a control element connected to the third roof section. These guide systems make it possible to use the sliding and/or the control elements to move the roof from a lifting position to a longitudinal displacement position.
By controlling the movable roof sections by means of the links and/or the control elements which, according to the desired sequence of movement, are provided with guide slots and/or guide systems in which link pins and/or control elements connected to the roof section engage, in a first opening position, the second front roof sectionxe2x80x94with respect to the driving directionxe2x80x94can then be released behind the wind deflector plate of a roof opening, as described below:
Once the second roof section is released, the second roof section is lifted vertically upwards, followed by a longitudinal motion against the driving direction, as a result of which the second roof section can assume a position above the third roof section, and this third roof section remains flush with the permanently mounted fourth roof section. The second roof section can also be positioned over the fourth roof section.
In a second opening position, in case the third roof section is released, the third roof section is lifted vertically upwards, followed by a longitudinal motion against the driving direction, as a result of which the third roof section can be moved under the permanently mounted fourth roof section. The second roof section remains flush with the forth roof section.
In a third possible opening position, the second and the third roof sections are moved together over and under the permanently mounted fourth roof section, wherein the front end edges of all three roof sections are superimposed in an approximately vertical plane.
The roof sections are closed by reversing the steps described for opening the roof sections.
The first roof section is provided as a so-called wind deflector plate which is much narrower than the other movable roof sections. In particular, the roof sections are all different in length in such a way that the first roof section provided in the front as a wind deflector plate is shorter than all of the other roof sections, and the second roof section is longer than the third roof section.
The roof sections are preferably made from a transparent material, although they can also consist of a non-transparent material. It is also contemplated, however, to combine transparent and non-transparent roof sections.
To ensure absolute sealing between the areas of the end edges, the roof sections are provided with opposite sealing strips, with one sealing strip having an elastic hollow chamber profile and its opposite sealing strip having an elastic solid profile. Beneath the hollow chamber profile, a carrier profile provided with a transversal channel can be connected with the roof section. Other elastic profiles are also contemplated.
In addition, lateral seals are provided which, on the projecting side of the outside profile of the guide rail, in particular on its free end, has a chamber profile seal facing the lateral edges of the roof sections, wherein such chamber profile seal can be pushed aside by the link pins in the area of the passing holding element permanently mounted on the roof.
The guide rail has the advantage that, on one hand, guide tracks are provided for the displaceable roof sections beneath the roof contour and approximately at the height of the roof rails. In addition, the guide rails integrate all mechanisms and devices for displacement of the roof sections. Furthermore, mounting on the lateral rails is performed via the guide rail, and lateral seals as well as guide systems for the roll-up sun screen and a receiving area for the roof paneling are also provided on the rail. The guide rail has an almost flat and even underside and little width and extends transversally to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, as a result of which the size of the roof opening and the passenger room conditions are not adversely impacted in a significant manner.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.